Malware's Revenge
Story Ben is running away from a freeze ray, creating icicles at the impact points. Ben: Ah! Where did this thing even come from?! (Rook fires energy arrows at Dark Moray, which fires a freeze ray at him.) Rook: We are in Gaia’s domain. I am not surprised there is a creature like this. Ben: Swampfire would be good right now! (Slaps down Omnitrix, turning into Spidermonkey.) Spidermonkey: Oh, man! (A freeze ray is fired at him, and Spidermonkey flips over it. Spidermonkey shoots webs at Dark Moray, attempting to seal its mouth shut. The web freezes and breaks. Dark Moray hits Spidermonkey with a freeze ray, freezing him.) Rook: Ben! (Rook makes it over to him, striking the ice with an energy staff. It breaks the ice, Spidermonkey shivering as he reverts.) Ben: (Teeth chattering) That was so unfair! (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Swampfire: Oh, now you give me Swampfire. Cover me. Swampfire releases a large stream of fire, enveloping Dark Moray. Dark Moray fires freeze rays, starting to put the fires out. Swampfire releases several streams of fire, starting to melt Dark Moray. Rook fires an energy arrow, hitting Dark Moray in the head. It roars in pain, as it falls over, defeated. Swampfire reverts. Ben: How has John been fighting this thing for so long? Gaia is strong, but extremely repetitive. Rook: The ice creature is new. Ben: Whatever. The point is, Gaia’s appeared several times, and we defeated it by either absorbing her, or vaporizing her with more energy than she can take. It’s starting to get real boring, man. Rook: It does not matter how boring it is. We must find a way to stop her permanently. Ben: Yeah, yeah. Let’s find John and vanquish it already. End Scene Ben and Rook arrive in a stone colosseum, looking up at the stands. Ben: Colosseum, huh? Maybe Gaia is going to give us a gladiator battle. Voice: Oh, if only things were ever that easy, Ben Tennyson. (Ben and Rook look up, both terrified.) Ben: No. (In the stands is Malware, his circuitry now dark purple, similar to Gaia’s color. Malware jumps out of the stands, landing heavily in on the field.) How, how are you alive? Malware: It was the power of my patron, Gaia. She chose me as her chosen warrior, taking my remains from her visit to Galvan Prime. Now, her power combined with mine makes me stronger than ever! Ben: I don’t know. You were probably stronger when you were bigger and uglier. Malware: Make all the witty remarks you want now, Ben Tennyson. For you won’t be alive long enough to make more. Malware fires an purple optic laser, sending Rook flying. Ben: Rook! (Malware charges at Ben, swinging his claws at him. Ben dodges, and the claws admit energy waves, tearing through the ground.) Come on, Feedback! (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Brainstorm: I’m really tired of this. Brainstorm fires a blast of lightning from his head, hitting Malware, who takes it with ease. Malware slams his hands into the ground, crystal like pillars of Malware’s coloring shooting out, advancing Brainstorm. Brainstorm uses his lightning to allow himself to float into the air. Brainstorm releases lightning from his hands, causing Malware to float in the air. Tentacles come out of Malware’s back, extending forward. Brainstorm uses lightning to redirect them, blasting Malware and knocking him out of the sky. Brainstorm lands, reverting. Malware gets up. Malware: Pathetic, Ben Tennyson. And here I thought that the greatest hero in the universe would actually be a threat. Ben: And if you were a threat, you wouldn’t have to have been revived. Now, Feedback! (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Rath: RATH! LET ME TELL YA SOMETHIN’ MALWARE, PATRON OF GAIA! YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A BAD PIECE OF TRASH, AND THE RATH IS GOING TO TAKE YOU OUT! Rath charges at Malware, punching him several times. Malware reforms each time, laughing as Rath gets angrier, punching harder and faster. Malware then catches Rath’s arm, Rath’s arm being completely enveloped in his liquid body. Rath swings his other fist, being caught. Malware: You are a fool, Ben Tennyson. And now. (Malware’s body starts to envelop Rath.) You have lost. (Rath is sucked into Malware, and is gone. Then, he’s hit by several laser blasts. Rook was firing several shots.) Rook: Release Ben now! Malware: The sidekick. How appropriate. Your demise shall make my victory over Ben Tennyson that much sweeter. Ben is floating in an ocean of darkness, mana flowing all around him. Gaia: You try so hard, only to fail. Ben Tennyson, greatest hero in the universe, has been taking a back seat to John Spacewalker. Ben: Have not. I defeated you a few times. I beat Vilgax. Gaia: John allowed you to make the final blows. He absorbed me. He defeated the Incurseans. He defeated my pawns with ease, and weakened Vilgax to the point where you could defeat him. You have not defeated me on your own. (The mana starts to wrap around Ben.) You cannot win as you are. Once Malware kills your partner, he’ll head for Earth. There is nothing there that can stop him. Ben: No. I won’t allow that. Gaia: ''I can help you, young hero. All you have to do, ''(The mana wraps around the Omnitrix, its green coloring changing to purple.) ''is to do what you always do. '' Ben: (Eyes glowing purple) It’s hero time. Rook runs up a wall, jumping off and getting behind Malware, firing laser blasts at him. Malware stretches his arm, grabbing Rook and slamming him into the wall. Malware: How pitiful. You cannot even harm me. Uragh! (Diamonds tear through Malware, as Diamondhead pulls his way out. His eyes are purple, and the Omnitrix symbol glowing purple.) Rook: Ben? Diamondhead/Gaia: Well done, Malware. You have done your job. Malware: This was not the deal! I was promised Ben Tennyson’s head for serving you! (Diamondhead slashes at Malware, slicing through his chest and knocking him into the wall.) Diamondhead/Gaia: I brought you back to life. You serve me, and do what I command. I promise that you will have Tennyson, after I’m done with him. '''(Laser blasts hit Diamondhead’s head, and he turns, seeing Rook firing at him.) Rook: Ben! Wake up! Gaia is controlling your mind! (Diamondhead grabs Rook, enveloping him in crystal, trapping him.) Diamondhead/Gaia: '''Now, there is another Omnitrix wielder, John Spacewalker. Eliminate him. Malware: (Angered) As you wish. End Scene John walks into the colosseum, his body tense. John: Not another colosseum. I’ve had enough of this kind of thing. (John looks into the corner, seeing Rook trapped in crystals.) Rook? (John starts to run towards him, when a purple laser hits in front of him, stopping him. He looks up, seeing Malware.) Malware: Hello, John Spacewalker. John: You’re that mutated Mechamorph. (Malware jumps down.) Malware: So, you’ve faced me before. Then you’ll know to fear me. John: No. Not really. John stomps the ground and thrusts his fist forward, earth pillars shooting out of the ground. Malware dodges, firing a purple laser. John raises an earth wall, and shoots a barrage of earth disks at Malware. They tear through Malware, who reforms instantly. Malware charges forward, and John touches the ground, his hand being covered in earth. John punches Malware, knocking him back. Malware: Gaia made you out to be such a threat, and yet, you’re nothing. John: I’m still something enough to take you down. John turns into Wolf Bane, firing a sonic howl at Malware. Malware dodges, and Wolf Bane follows with his sonic howl. The sonic howl eventually hits Rook encased in crystal, shattering the crystal and freeing Rook. Rook: Ugh. Malware: No! You tricked me! Wolf Bane: Of course not. You just happened to move out of the way. Malware: Uragh! Malware slams his hands into the ground, crystal like pillars shooting out and charging at Wolf Bane. Wolf Bane turns into Eatle, and he takes the attack, not moving. Eatle stomps the ground, a builder flying up. Eatle grabs and eats it, charging and firing a laser at Malware, sending him flying into the wall. The crystal pillars go down, as Malware screams in anger, firing an optic laser. Eatle counters with his laser, the two canceling each other out. Eatle charges forward, ramming Malware, slamming him into the wall. Eatle then turns into Lodestar, pointing his hand at Malware. He fires magnetic waves, disrupting Malware’s body. Rook comes over next to Lodestar. Lodestar: Finally! I was starting to think you were out for the count. Rook: Gaia. She got to Ben. I could not do anything about it. Lodestar: One problem at a time. Malware: Uragh! Let, me, go! Lodestar: Not likely. Lodestar shifts to Shocksquatch, releasing a stream of lightning, electrocuting Malware. Malware pushes through, and Shocksquatch releases mouth lightning, destroying Malware. Malware turns into dust, the wind blowing his remains away. Shocksquatch: And that’s the end of that. (Shocksquatch reverts.) John: Now we can worry about Ben. Rook: You think you can track him? John: Not sure. The mana is really thick here. (John’s eyes glow green, and he gasps.) No way. What is she doing here? Rook: Who? (John takes off in a run, leaving the colosseum.) John! (Rook runs after him.) Characters *John Spacewalker *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko Villains *Gaia (possesses Ben) *Dark Moray *Malware Aliens By Ben *Spidermonkey (accidental transformation; selected alien was Swampfire) *Swampfire *Brainstorm (accidental transformation; selected alien was Feedback) *Rath (accidental transformation; selected alien was Feedback) *Diamondhead By John *Wolf Bane *Eatle *Lodestar *Shocksquatch Trivia *Ben mentions that the ways that Gaia have been defeated. *This is the first time a member of the Faction appears outside a special. **However, it is a member from Ben's dimension, not John's. *Gaia succeeds in taking control of Ben. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Ben 10 Arc Category:John Smith 10: Gaia Arc